Remnant: A Star Wars Story
by AnRebelScum
Summary: PEACE IS A LIE
1. A Long Time Ago

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

It has been 4 years since the Rebel Alliance victory over Yavin-4. Today, the New Republic stands tall as the new ruling government of the galaxy. It is a time of victory and celebration.

Even with the celebrations of victory across thousands of worlds, a threat still remains. The Galactic Empire lives on through it's dreaded Starfleet and remaining commanders. The shadow of the Empire survives through them.

As the GALACTIC EMPIRE prepares for it's last stand at Jakku, the Imperial Remnant has prepared a plan to wipe out the NEW REPUBLIC and rebuild the Empire once and for all...

5 ABY, 2 Days before the Battle of Jakku, Montellian Serat, Devaron

Rerson Gorok shuffled through the crowded towneplace of Montellian Serat. The light of the setting sun gave a golden orange glow to everyone around him but it was fading as the planet rotated. He may have looked like a normal civilian to anyone else but he was anything but that. Rerson Gorok was a rebel spy, or rather a _New Republic_ spy, collecting info from the Empire. He had gone by many names, the human had even used the alias of Imperial Director Orson Krennic once, he had been caught yes but he had succeeded.

The spy looked around until he saw what he was looking for. A shop sign, a shop sign with a message in Devaronian. The message read: _Rebellions Are Built on Hope_. Rerson continued walking through the crowds of people, making his way to the storefront that the sign was on. A woman bumped into him as she passed, a Devaronian by her looks. The rebel reached into his jacket, inside was an SE-14C. There was a patrol of Imperial Stormtrooper walking his way. _Are they on to me?_ Gorok asked himself. _No, they couldn't know._ Nothing the spy was wearing or anything he did could reveal him. His brown jacket was very common, his pants were made of cloth and his shoes, stolen Imperial Officer boots, didn't make him any different.

Then just as if they jumped from Hyperspace, a Stormtrooper stood in front of Rerson.

"Sir, I would like you to step aside, show us some identification." The Stormtrooper said. "It's for security reasons, someone has told us that there may be a rebel terrorist in the area." The Stormtrooper looked to the other three in his patrol.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry." Rerson told the Stormtrooper. He took an Imperial Id from his jacket pocket. If things got bad he could still pull out his blaster. A well known Rebel Alliance move for anyone that had known Cassian Andor. But that was two Stormtroopers at most, half of four, and those ones weren't armed to kill on the spot, unlike these which all held E-22s. "Anything else sir?" The New Republic spy asked. He watched as one of the Stormtroopers turned on his comms and another looked around. There were 2 on him now. He had a chance.

"No, this will suffice." The first Stormtrooper told Rerson. The second one nodded and waved for the others to move out. _Now's my chance!_ Gorok thought as he pulled out his blaster. He fired into the first Stormtrooper, injuring him. The other three ran back upon hearing the sound. All three took blasts from the spy's gun. Rerson turned around and put his SE-14C back in his jacket, then an alarm went off. The sound of running Stormtroopers filled the city street alongside the shouts of citizens and Stormtroopers. Gorok ran through the crowds, inching closer to the store with the message. Then the Devaronian woman from before grabbed him. She tugged him into the store. She stared and locked the door.

"By the Light of Lothal's Moons." The Devaronian woman said to Rerson. The Republic spy responded the only way he could: with the message on the sign.

"Rebellions are built on hope."

"Who said that?" The woman asked.

"Cassian Jeron Andor, followed by Jyn Erso of Rogue One."

"So." The Devaronian woman stopped. "You're with the Republic I take it?"

"Of course, the name is Rerson Gorok. And you are?"

"Mya Arlos. From Coruscant."

"Nice to meet you Mya." Static came from Rerson's comlink. "Wait a sec Arlos."

"This is Jonatri Buyove of the _Caelum_ , Rerson please come in." The Republic spy heard over his comms. Rerson Gorok responded: "You should really encrypt or at least code these transmissions. What if a Stormtrooper had this thing?"

"Let's not talk about that." Jonatri said through the comm. "I need you to get back to the ship, it appears that the Senate is preparing for the revote.

The _Tyranny_ flew into position over Jakku. It would be part of the blockade that was protecting the _Ravager_. On the bridge, Alecia Beck stood watching the TIE Fighters outside fly about. The roars of their engines was terrifying yes but indeed a very satisfying sound. Gallius Rax looked out in front of her.

"Tell me Alecia." Rax asked the ISB Commander. "How long do you believe we will be able to hold out?" He turned to her. His green rank plaque (meaning _Counselor_ ) shined in the light of the flickering computers on the bridge. The red cape he wore over the white of a Grand Admiral made it seem as if said cape had been one of Krennic's old ones stained with the Director's blood. The man's face looked stern as usual. The Counselor continued: "Given that the Senate has confirmed the New Republic will be heading here within the next standard day."

"You should not be worried Counselor." Beck answered. "The _Ravager_ can wipe out their entire fleet, not even accounting for our blockade. We can crush the New Republic once and for al-"

"I don't care about your overconfidence Commander." Rax snapped back at Alecia. "I care about whether or not you, Ciena Ree, and all the other captains in this fleet are capable of stopping a threat to the _Ravager_ and in turn the Empire." Gallius walked out forwards to the front of the bridge. "A single Hammerhead corvette can cripple a shield gate and two destroyers. I am asking if you are prepared for anything. Is that clear?"

Alecia Beck stared into the dark eyes of Rax. She was concerned, even thinking: _This man will kill us all_. "Yes sir Counselor." Commander Beck murmured under her breath.


	2. Preparing for War

CHAPTER II: PREPARING FOR WAR

 _War is coming._

It isn't a new war, it is indeed the same old war. The same old war that Rerson Gorok and his team have been fighting since Scarif. The war between the Empire and the Rebels. But this was different. The Alliance wasn't just some rag tag group of freedom fighters anymore. They were a Republic, a force to be reckoned with. Rerson hoped that Jakku would be the end of the war.

Not like an ending that was Endor but for good, no more Empire. _Period_.

Jonatri sits in cockpit of the YT-2400 known as the _Caelum_. He looks at his girlfriend, her name is Nicole Mott, and to the pilot she is the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. She wasn't always his girlfriend. She became Jonatri's significant other on this ship. It wasn't meant to be this way initially but Nicole's company, Fisheye Company, left her behind after a mission and the woman ended up on the _Caelum_ somehow by the chance of being on Endor during the evac.

Mya Arlos sits in the lower gunner seat thinking. Thinking about what? Thinking about her life. _How did I get here?_ The Devaronian woman asks herself. She had spent the first 17 years of her life on Coruscant, leaving to Alderaan where she met her girlfriend, an orange Twi'lek named Kara. Then Alderaan was vaporized and Kara with it. Mya joined the rebels not long after that. She served briefly as a Fulcrum before becoming an assassin. But now the Rebellion is no more. A _New Republic_ has risen from the billions of lives lost during the war and Mya is proud to have done her part.

"Rerson," Jonatri yelled to the spy. "We're jumping out of Hyperspace to Chandrila, the fleet is massing in orbit." The cockpit lit up for moment then the light was replaced with the dark of space and the dim torch of New Republic cruisers orbiting the planet. A transmission came in:

"This is Thane Kyrell of the New Republic, please dock in hangar bay 1138 of capital ship _Home One_." The signal turned off and Jonatri brought the freighter into the hangar of the Mon Calamari ship. Aboard, Kyrsta Agate, Davits Draven and Gial Ackbar stood waiting. Mon Mothma was in hologram form but present nonetheless.

"I will hope you brought us some intel Rerson." Kyrsta Agate said as the _Caelum_ crew walked off of the 2400. "Deltura can only bring us so much."

"I found little unfortunately, Commodore." Rerson told Agate. "But I do now know that the Security Bureau is in the remnant."

"How is that possible?" Ackbar asked, walking next to Agate. "The ISB has been stuck on Coruscant."

"It appears that our old friend Alecia Beck has brought them into the remnant." Jonatri piped in as he finally unloaded his last bag from his ship. "Agate, I believe you and Draven have some knowledge of her."

"The maniac who murdered the Shrikes?" Draven asked. "The one that attempted to kill Han Solo." Draven straightened his badge. It needed to look uniform on his brown jacket.

Jonatri nodded, then he stopped. "We have also brought Mya Arlos back." The pilot told the officials.

A U-Wing landed in the hangar. The intercom lit up again: "Jom Barell please report to hangar 1138 for SpecOps check-out, please report to hangar 1138 Jom Barell." Rerson watched as a man rushed across the hangar and to the U-Wing. He had a strange feeling that he wouldn't see this guy again. Eh, not like he had a woman that cared about him.

3 Hours later….

Alecia Beck watched the speech from her destroyer. Gallius Rax was trying to carve a mark into history, and carve it he would. Brendol Hux and a holographic Randd stood by Counselor Rax.

Just as Beck's radar lit up, the speech began:

"Loyal soldiers of the Galactic Empire, madness is at our door. Ruffians and barbarians of the Rebel Alliance have claimed for themselves a government of no legitimacy, a government given over to corrosion, chaos, and the corruption born of alien minds and radical terroristic teachings. It was our own Emperor Palpatine who showed us the weakness that presents itself when a Republic becomes sick with the disease of craven politics and the illness of elite oligarchs who force their agendas upon us.

With the death of our beloved Emperor, our own Empire was cast into disorder. It gave strength to the illegitimate, and emboldened them with a fraudulent claim of bringing peace and justice to the galaxy—and yet, for so long, who have been the champions of peace? The only war visited upon the galaxy has been the one brought by the criminal Rebel Alliance.

Scattered and lost, we could have perished. After attacking Chandrila and injuring the fraudulent politicians who seek to steal the sanctity of our galaxy, I brought us here to Jakku, unifying our people and our powers in this faraway world—a hard world that has tested our mettle and forged us and sharpened us into a stronger blade. A blade with which we will slit the throats of the traitors that crawl on their bellies toward our door. Soon they come! Soon they try to finish what they started. They want to end the Empire. They want to set up as a tumor on a healthy body, leeching the blood while growing fatter like a parasite. They deny our legitimacy. They lie about the stability and sanity we created for the galaxy. For those are their truest weapons: deception and delusion. We must not give in. We must not believe that they are right. We must see them as they are:

Brutes and barbarians! They are subhuman. They are alien to us in the truest sense of the word and are deserving of no mercy from us. This is our zero hour, and I call you now to do your duty by the light of the glorious Galactic Empire. The battle to come is not a fight for Jakku or even a fight for the Empire. It is a fight for all the galaxy. If we fail here, we fail everywhere. We fail our loved ones. We fail our children. We fail all who crave constancy and light in these dark times.

We pursue no other aim than freedom from oppression, liberty from lies, emancipation from depravity.

Today is the day we fight back and reclaim our galaxy.

Today is the day the New Republic dies at the Empire's hand.

Today we take our future!

The battle is upon us. Go! Go and drag them down to the ground and break their necks with your boots! Take their heads! End their tyranny!"

 _War has arrived_ …

Short chapter, I know, just trying to get you (the reader) to the battle as soon as possible.


	3. Interlude: Labor and the battle begins

_"Leia."_ The voice said again. The voice of her brother. He was waking her. But he didn't have too. The Princess was going into labor. The last Princess of Alderaan had never known this would be what it felt like but she knew that she was going into labor because of the _Force_.

Her son, Ben, as Han had reluctantly agreed on (Han had wanted Jacen to be the name of the little bandit but Leia said she found it too normal for the young boy. _As if Jason spelled as **Jacen** was normal to begin with_ ) was awake and living inside her now. Han rushed into the room upon hearing C-3PO calling for him.

"Leia, what happened?" Han asked as he pushed open the sliding door. He saw that Leia was attempting to get up. The smuggler knew this had to be it. The Princess was going into labor. Solo grabbed his wife and carried her to a grav lift at the bottom level of the building. In the atmosphere above, the New Republic fleet was jumping to hyperspace.

 _War has arrived_ _... and Han Solo couldn't care any less._


	4. First Wave pt I

**PROLOGUE**

"We call it the _Death Star_. There is no better name... And the day is coming soon when it will be unleashed." Bodhi remembered what Galen had said. He knew it now. For the fate of the Galaxy the pilot must deliver Galen's message. He remembered what the scientist had said: _Perhaps there is a chance to save the Alliance_. Rook was brave but this was suicide. The Empire was hiding this weapon, this _Death Star_ from the Senate and from the public. Maybe if Bodhi got this message to Saw Gerrera then perhaps the Senate would take action. Like a _new_ republic.

 _If only he knew…_

CHAPTER III: FIRST WAVE

"Are you afraid?" TK 525 asked TK 124. The Stormtrooper heard the blaster fire outside. The New Republic ships were coming down to wreak havoc on the barren world. The transport shuttle shook as it took a blast from the X-Wing piloted by _Temmin Wexley_. TK 124 looked at 525, her helmet was off and covered in the dust of the desert planet. Ahead of the two Stormtroopers stood three more, men, with their helmets off, talking to each other for what would probably be the first and last time.

The white flickering whites flashed to red and klaxons started going off. The sound was terrifying and gave no satisfaction as TIE Fighter's engines would. That dreaded siren, the sound was terrible.

"WAAAAARE! WAAAAAARE! WAAAAARE!" The sound of klaxons, the sound of death.

"Open fire! All batteries fire!" Alecia Beck shouted to her gunners as New Republic fighters bombarded the _Tyranny_ with red bolts of plasma and peach colored proton torpedos.

This was war, not like over Endor. That had been a rebel fleet. This was something else.

The coordination of the Empire had fallen to a ten destroyer blockade around the _Ravager_. It was madness outside the bridge of the commander's destroyer. TIE Fighters, in a chaotic swarm clashed with X-Wings (which were also in chaotic swarm when being totally honest) as Y-Wings bombed another destroyer, the _Erudite_ , out of commision.

A hammerhead corvette slammed into a Lambda class shuttle, tearing it's wings apart and the cockpit's escape pod crippled. A Starhawk known as the _Concord_ fired into the bridge of the _Erudite_ blowing the destroyer into flaming debris.

The _Tyranny, Punishment, and Inflictor_ moved into firing positions, opening a firing point for the _Ravager_. The Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer fired it's full weaponry onto a Nebulon B medical frigate. The New Republic ship snapped in half still firing it's full armaments.

Kyrsta Agate looked out at the battle: "NO!" She shouted as the Medical Frigate _Redemption_ snapped in half, still firing its laser cannons as it's crew flew out dead

Red and Blue Squadron X-Wings zoomed past the bridge of the _Concord_ , annihilating any TIE in their paths. A squadron of TIE Interceptors opened fire on the Nebulon B Medical Frigate _Patience_. Explosions and debris of medical supplies flew from the holes blown by the Imperial fighters.

The MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser _Freedom's Dawn_ flew forward ahead of the _Home One_.

On the bridge of the _Freedoms Dawn_ laser fire lit up the white room. General Davits Draven looked out upon the battle around the MC80. The dark void of space was becoming a graveyard.

"Davits, the blockade is changing position!" Admiral Ackbar shouted into his comms at Draven and the crew of _Freedom's Dawn_. With an open space, the _Ravager_ did what it did best and ravaged the Liberty type cruiser in a green hellfire of turbolasers.

Both ships exchanged fire as the MC80 _Restoration_ marauded the _Dauntless_ , blasting it into submission.

The _Caelum_ jumped from hyperspace with a sonic boom. The YT Model freighter took damage almost immediately. Jonatri pulled up, narrowly dodging a head on collision with a Star Destroyer. "Well _that_ escalated quickly." Nicole Mott says under her breath as the woman opens fire on an incoming TIE Bomber.

"Yeah, no kriff!" Rerson yells from the lower gunner seat to Nicole. Jonatri remains silent as all hell breaks loose outside and the war mauls the blackness of space. The Pilot of the YT-2400 looks out and sees a hammerhead corvette. Said corvette was making it's way to the disabled Star Destroyer _Dauntless_ for a final push into the Imperial ship's oblivion.

Mya Arlos is in a Blue Squadron X-Wing. Everything seems more urgent to her. An X-Wing and the pilot become one, unlike the simple friendship between freighter and pilot. The freighter and the pilot are two separate beings, a pilot and an X-Wing are one. Arlos can barely stay in the void of space. TIE are everywhere. "This is Blue Leader, all teams on me. It's time to break this blockade." Mya Arlos does what she is told and begins her perilous trek towards the nearest blockade destroyer, the _Punishment_. Her X-Wing is damaged but she can make it. She has to.

Then a flash of light and metal debris fly towards the squadron. The _Restoration_ had been destroyed. Ravaged by the Super Star Destroyer. In the distance, _Freedom's Dawn_ begins its descent towards Jakku. The _Ravager_ had disabled the Liberty Type cruiser in the chaos.

Alecia Beck watched the battle unfold from the bridge of the _Tyranny_. A spark of hope rose in her. _The Empire is winning, the end of the Republic has come!_ The commander thought as she watched both the _Restoration_ and _Freedom's Dawn_ fall to Jakku in a flaming shower of scrap and death.


	5. First Wave pt II

CHAPTER IV: FIRST WAVE pt II

TK 525 runs. Not away from the chaos and hell of the battle but straight into the thick of it. The _Stormtrooper_ , no, the woman, clutched her E-11 as she ran across the desert world. Debris of fighters and cruisers rained down from above. "Rebels up ahead, move with caution." Another Stormtrooper murmured into the comms. Red plasma bolts filled the air as TK 525 advanced forwards with the rest of her squad. _Just kill them!_ 525 told herself, still hesitating to pull the trigger. _They took your family, you sister!_ The Stormtrooper reminded herself. She got up and walked out. A Sullustan lay in front of her, wounded. _Kill it! Kill it now!_

TK 525 aimed, ready to kill. "Geen! Moenie skiet nie!" The Sullustan screamed putting up it's crippled left arm to block the blast. _Fire!_ No, 525 wouldn't kill them. She saw something in the alien's eyes, a feeling, emotions. _Fear_. This pointless murder and hatred of aliens the Empire had put in her was dying out. Not unlike the Empire she was fighting for. TK 525 handed her E-11 to the wounded Sullustan. "You go! Live! Enjoy your life!" TK 525 shouted at the Sullustan as the alien ran away towards cover. Above, the shadow of a Destroyer, the _Interrogator_ covered the battleground.-

The Turbolasers of the _Tyranny_ opened fire on the Rebel forces assaulting the _Interrogator_. Without the _Inflictor, Interrogator,_ and now _Punishment_ (thanks to some lucky timed energy failure), the blockade around the _Ravager_ was crippled. Alecia Beck ran to her shuttle as she watched the _Interrogator_ fall to Jakku. *CRUUUUUUUUUUUNCH* The screams of grinding metal filled the hallways, already blaring with the sound of klaxons. A white and blue Hammerhead Corvette had rammed itself into the side of the _Tyranny_. Beck ushered to her Death Troopers, two officers and then to a TIE Striker Pilot. She would destroy the Rebellion from the ground if she had to. "Pull up a Reaper." The ISB Commander told the Death Troopers and Striker Pilot. "You two," She said to the Imperial Officers. "Prepare my ship. It is a white and red Delta T-3C shuttle callsign _Event Horizon_." With her white cloak waving, Alecia Beck made her way to the hangar -

On the planet, U-Wing gunships circled around and opened fire on AT-ATs. The ground war was chaos. Red blaster bolts streaked across the air as ships battled it out in the sky. An AT-AT opened fire on the Rebels around one of the recently established uplinks. Sand was kicked into the air as the New Republic soldiers ran across the battlefield. The ground began to shake. Dust rose from several miles away. Rerson looked outwards and saw an unholy sight. The Super Star Destroyer was coming down. Tearing apart everything in it's path. The AT-ATs pinned down the ground troops with heavy fire. "GO! Get the uplink online!" The Rebel leader shouted as the heavy cannons of the walker blew him into oblivion.

TK 525 fell onto the uplink. She got up frantically pressing buttons until the machine beeped. "Now I have to hold this!" 525 said as she fired into a Stormtrooper. "I hate these odds!" As if on queue, an entire cadre of Stormtroopers began to run towards the Uplink. Death Troopers landed in a TIE Reaper. Behind them, rushed out Alecia Beck, holding an E-22 and a belt of dioxis grenades. The commander fired into the rebels, killing several before being attacked. Y-Wings flew into the battle, bombing and being shot out by TIE Strikers. Alecia fired at the New Republic troops. Y-Wings kept coming in overhead and the Walkers kept marching forward. Two of the At-Ats were downed now, out of dozens across the battlefront. -

"This is Blue-13, I spot 2 TIE Defenders heading towards Medical Frigate _Remembrance_ , permission to divert course and intercept?" Mya Arlos asked as she shot a TIE Interceptor out from the sky. (Or rather space) Arlos waited as she kept flying. One of her four wingtip S-Foil cannons had been disabled and if she slowed down she was dead. "This is Blue Leader, permission granted!" As Mya flew off towards the medical frigate, the leader of Blue Squadron crashed down into the hull of the _Tyranny_. The _Caelum_ spun through the burning bridge of the _Dauntless_ , firing it's way through space. Jonatri pulled up as the _Punishment_ collided with the Starhawk _Amity_ , destroying both ships and sending debris into the husk of the _Dauntless_. Rerson fired from the lower gunner position, getting a bird's eye view of the battle on the surface and up in space. The _Remembrance_ blew apart into flaming debris as the _Tyranny_ blasted into the Nebulon B frigate's bridge. Mya Arlos flew around the frigate attempting to dodge the pieces of scrap flying from the _Remembrance_. An engine blew off of the Nebulon B colliding with the X-Wing of Mya Arlos. The fighter kept going, never stopping. Sure, 2 engines down was terrible but the Devaronian pilot wasn't going to give up just yet. Just a little bit closer to the _Home One_! Mya raised her shields as she set for the hangar. "INTERCEPTOR BEHIND YOU MYA!" Jonatri yelled into the comms as Mya Arlos crashed into the hull of the _Home One_ , flaming from the green lasers that had ripped her X-Wing from the skies.

The _Home One_ began to transmit to the fleet: "This is Admiral Ackbar of the New Republic. All ships concentrate fire on the _Ravager_ Super Star Destroyer." And so the ships of the New Republic did. But one specifically went to destroy the _Ravager_. The mark one Starhawk _Concord_ flew upwards towards the _Ravager_ , activating it's tractor beam and firing into the engines of the SSD. A hole blew in the side of the _Ravager_ , sending it downwards with the _Concord_. "Open fire on the engines!" Jonatri ordered as he flew towards the _Ravager_. "When Agate goes down the engines of the SSD will over compensate and blow into scrap!" Then a white and red Delta T-3C shuttle flew into range of the _Caelum_. Nicole Mott opened fire at the shuttle but it wouldn't go down. It was going somewhere. Within a minute the white shuttle fired an Ion Neutralizer blast into the engines of the _Caelum_. The YT-2400 began to crash towards Jakku, under fire by an escort of TIE Strikers. Online but heavily damaged

The Uplink had been dead for so long now but TK 525 kept fighting, alongside her new Rebel friends. 525 fell to the ground, tired. She got up once more firing her last shot into Alecia Beck's Death Troopers. Cinder, a Duros who TK 525 had befriended tossed the former Stormtrooper an ammo pack. "Stay alive and you'll get more!" Cinder told 525 jokingly. The woman gave a weak chuckle as she loaded her new A-180. The wounded Sullustan that 525 had spared (named Pancakes) stood alongside the woman as well, sniping out Stormtroopers. The Death Troopers had dug out a trench when they landed and were now firing from there. Out of the 6 that had come to the battle, only 4 remained. Alecia Beck advanced forward, escorted by her troops. "KILL EVERY LAST REBEL NOW!" Beck shouted at her Guard Squadron and the other Stormtroopers as she threw her Dioxis Grenades at the New Republic troops.

Pancakes ran first but tripped on debris and fell into the sand. Cinder fired at Beck before he took a blast to the leg and fell down the sand mound into a crashed TIE Fighter. TK 525 jumped from the sand mound landing on her feet but cracking her bones in the process. But in the distance, hope appeared. Hope in the form of a dust cloud caused by the crashing of the _Ravager_.

Around Beck, her personal hell seemed to be taking place. Destroyers falling from every direction. To her right, the _Inflictor_ crashed down and to her left, her very own _Tyranny_. The ISB commander ran to the uplink and signaled for her shuttle. "I will not be denied my survival!" Alecia screramed into the dioxis filled smoke as she fell to her knees, under fire by a rogue stormtrooper. A single tear streamed down her face as TK 525 fired into the chest of each of Beck's Death Troopers.

Alecia stared up at the sky, watching the _Imperialis_


	6. Announcement

Hello everybody! It's me!

My name is AnRebelScum. If you know me you have probably read my fanfiction named Cybermen of Bannerman Road or of course this one: Remnant.

This is going to be the hardest part of this announcement. Remnant is over. I understand that it is widely received as my best and most publicised fanfic.

Remnant may be over but the story has just begun. I will be writing more fan fiction soon enough. This included a sequel to Remnant: A Star Wars Story, Vector: A Star Wars Story, Doctor Who fanfics, as well as more Star Wars fanfiction.

Thank you for reading Remnant. I hope to see you again in the sequel.

Sequel Name: **FALLEN EMPIRE** : A _Star Wars_ Story


End file.
